Death
by Xia M
Summary: Death comes in many shapes. A collection of drabbles featuring the reapers of Black Butler.
1. William T Spears

_**A/N: **__Hi! This is my first time writing for Kuroshitsuji and also my first attempt at writing with these characters. This story will be somewhat short and since I have every chapter done, it will be updated often. It's just a small collection of drabbles about the Reapers, my favourite characters from the series._

_Just a little note, English is my second language, so I do apologize in advance if there are any mistakes of grammar, phrasing or anything like that. The text sounds fine to me, but what do I know? :D If you guys see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me and I'll be sure to correct them right away. On another note, to try and explain my idea, I'm going to be associating each Reaper to a type of death, that I think it suits them. All of the drabbles will be somewhat similar, only changing the focus of the character and the situation itself. I also apologize for the shortness of each chapter, but a drabble is supposed to be 100 words, even though I failed at that most of the times. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Warnings: **__Collection of drabbles about the reapers. They will include William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Undertaker. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. This was only written for fun._

* * *

_**William T. Spears**_

**-x-**

Sometimes death was simple.

Calm. Thorough. Almost systematic. And carved in black.

In a dark room, on a night of dreams and fantasies, death would simply sit and admire the relaxed features of that poor soul, while its subconscious would take her far away, to a happy and innocent place, where there were no worries.

And then death would get up, calm, dark, discreet, serious, and would approach the poor soul to take her much further than her subconscious could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, but it's time." Death would say, bearing no emotion, no worries, no colour and _no life_.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed the first one. Reviews? .-._


	2. Ronald Knox

_**A/N: **__Hi! Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter, I was a little apprehensive about the story, but to know that someone enjoys it makes me really happy. o/ I hope you enjoy this one too!_

_**Warnings: **__Collection of drabbles about the reapers. They will include William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Undertaker. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. This was only written for fun._

* * *

_**Ronald Knox**_

**-x-**

Without realizing, there were times when death was colourful.

Smiling. Happy. Flashy. Curious. And mischievous.

The unceasing and unpleasant smell of opium, mixed with the smells of alcohol and sex, filled the old room, painted in mold. The light hair of the young woman covered her bare chest, remaining only in her body nothing but her ripped skirt.

Death came closer; his scythe on his shoulder, not troubled at all by the huddle of smells in the room and let out a whistle, followed by a wide smile. He leaned over the young woman and observed her, a dry smile taking over his lips.

"Looks like I missed the party, huh?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Reviews?_


	3. Grell Sutcliff

_**A/N: **__Hi! I'm back with another drabble and I hope everyone had a great Halloween! Today is Grell's drabble and let me say it was the biggest one, ending with 182 words. Don't blame me, blame the red haired diva. xD Grell is also my favourite character between all of the reapers and of the series, so that may have some influence, hehe. Also, I used female pronouns to refer to Grell in the story, despite my bad habit of always saying "him". I hope you enjoy!_

_**Warnings: **__Collection of drabbles about the reapers. They will include William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Undertaker. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. This was only written for fun._

* * *

_**Grell Sutcliff**_

**-x-**

At times, death was just red.

Painful. Bitter. Filled with anguish and despair. And, in the end, desired.

Agonizing screams echoed through the walls of that old building. Tears mingled with the blood, which mingled with the pale skin and the bowels, stripped of their usual cover. The sound of a knife piercing the flesh could be heard between the decaying screams of the poor victim.

_One. Two. Three._

And his heart emerged.

Sitting on one of the window sills, moving her legs to the sweet melody of those screams, death was appreciating the dismal work of such artist.

Oh, how she loved red.

_One. Two. Three._

The legs were separated; the arms were thrown in a corner and the heart was sliced in tiny pieces, almost looking like sweet small sugar cubes. The perfume she adored filled that old building, making her excited for another day of work.

Death jumped off the sill, a dark smile on her face, while the amazing artist disappeared through the back of the building, leaving her his precious masterpiece.

Oh, how she loved her job.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews?_


	4. Alan Humphries

_**A/N: **__Hi! I'm back with another chapter and yes, I'm updating fast, but there's no reason to linger with this story since all the chapters are ready and they're small. xD This chapter will be about Alan Humphries; I'm assuming everyone by now knows this character, but for those who don't, Alan is a character from the second musical of Kuroshitsuji. If you haven't watched the musicals yet, I'll just say, what are you waiting for? They're amazing! xD Thanks for all the support on this story and I hope you enjoy the drabble!_

_**Warnings: **__Collection of drabbles about the reapers. They will include William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Undertaker. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. This was only written for fun._

* * *

_**Alan Humphries**_

**-x-**

Other times death was just sad.

Lonely. Melancholic. Nostalgic. And filled with sympathy.

Because there were times when death was just like that. Waited in silence, the waiting soul looking every day to the calendar and thinking _"Maybe tomorrow"._ Because the soul was tired of living, tired of suffering and just wanted to see the smiling face of death.

And then death would come. In slow and heavy steps. Melancholic. A sad smile on his lips, greeted with one of pure gratitude. Death executes his job, taking the soul to her desired eternal rest and tears appear in his eyes.

When his time came, would he be able to smile too?

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Reviews?_


	5. Eric Slingby

_**A/N: **__Hi! And I'm back with another chapter! This one will be about Eric Slingby and, again, for those of you who don't know Eric, he's a character from the second musical, just like Alan. Just wanted to thank you again for all of your support (reviews, favourites and follows) and I hope you enjoy this drabble. _

_**Warnings: **__Collection of drabbles about the reapers. They will include William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Undertaker. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. This was only written for fun._

* * *

_**Eric Slingby**_

**-x-**

Every now and then, death was just cruel.

Sadistic. Fierce. Ruthless. Violent. And filled with hatred.

The man tried once again standing up after taking a stronger punch to his stomach. His vision was getting darker; the taste of iron was filling his mouth and, finally, came the inexplicable pain of a bullet piercing through his heart.

Death watched the two fugitives, anger pulsing in his veins. He wanted to go after them. Take away the life they didn't know how to appreciate.

_But they're not pure. _

Said a voice, bringing him back to reality. He looked at the soul lying on the ground below him. He sighed. It was just another day of work, after all.

* * *

_Small note: I don't think Eric is cruel! xD It's referring to his own thoughts about death, not himself. Just wanted to make it clear. n.n Thank you all for reading! Reviews?_


	6. Undertaker

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone! And here we are, the very last drabble I'll be posting about our reapers. It was so much fun sharing these with you guys, your follows, favourites and specially reviews were all very important to me and made this first experience at writing for Kuroshitsuji very rewarding. I hope to share more stories with you, but for now I only have Undertaker's drabble. Thank you all so much (I just keep saying that, I know! xD) and enjoy the last chapter!_

_**Warnings: **__Collection of drabbles about the reapers. They will include William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby and Undertaker. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. This was only written for fun._

* * *

_**Undertaker**_

**-x-**

And then there were times when death was just ironic.

Funny. Stupid. Idiotic. And full of wisdom.

For the first time in his life, that poor soul wanted to be useful. For the first time in his life, that poor soul picked up a bucket and a cloth and decided to clean the windows, showing happiness and gratefulness after years living in unjustified anger. And, for the first time in his life, that poor soul should have stayed still.

Death had not yet managed to control his laughter, after seeing the stool shake and the poor soul lose his balance, hitting his head in a way that killed him instantly.

After all, it's not every day one can appreciate a first rate laugh.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the drabble and thank you for reading and following this story! Hope to talk to you all soon! Reviews?_


End file.
